


Player Three Has Entered the Game

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Sam and Dean are soulmates, Threesome, author is on copious amounts of pain meds, dean is a comeslut, nsfw gif inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Dean and Sam sometimes invite others into their bed for fun. Even more rarely someone is invited more than once. There's something different about Benny; he's not just been invited into bed but into their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostSuperWhoFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/gifts).



> For my wonderful, perfect, super-woman Ang, who does too much (so much for so many) and has so little time for herself. A gift to say "Love you" and take a few minutes for yourself. *Winky face*

Dean and Sam were forever. They were constant and never ending but always changing and evolving in their relationship. There was no jealousy in their relationship; there never could be because they belonged to each other so thoroughly. Sometimes, they enjoyed bringing another person into their bedroom; occasionally even their relationship. It was fun, it was sexy and they learned a lot about each other when it happened.

With Benny though, something was different. Dean felt strongly about Benny; stronger than he’d ever felt about anyone else they’d brought into their relationship. He wanted Benny to stick around and for that to happen, Sam had to start feeling the same way he felt. But there was hesitance between them, in the relationship and in the bedroom.

Dean stood in the shower fingering the matching love bites on his chest, one from Sam and one from Benny, and tried to think about how to remove the hesitance between his two lovers. He couldn’t help himself; as he thought about it, he started to get hard. The images of Sam and Benny going at each other were better than any kind of porn he’d ever seen in his life. Sam so long and lean and Benny so stocky and thick. Both of them so hairy and masculine. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as his nipples tightened. He slipped his soapy hands down between the cheeks of his ass and ran his finger over and over the sensitive, wrinkled skin.

His cock lifted and his balls tightened as he played with his hole and thought about Sam and Benny in bed. Benny didn’t like to give oral because he was so vocal. He liked to talk. He could get Dean off with just his words and the heat of his breath across Dean’s cockhead. Sam, though, Sam liked everything with the exception of having his cock played with during sex. Sam liked to get off without anyone touching his cock; he;d been like that since the first time he and Dean had sex back when they were teenagers. He’d begged, in that squeaky teenaged voice of his, for Dean to play with his ass and suck on his balls and bite his nipples and let him come just like that. He had and it was amazing.

Sam was always amazing to watch.

So Dean wondered what it was that made his two boys shy around each other in bed. He thought about it and stretched his hole and panted with his mouth open, wishing for something to fill it. Eventually, he knew that he wasn’t going to get off without one or both of his boys. He shut the water off and dried himself to the best of his ability and made his way to the bedroom, bow-legged and naked and dizzy with desire.

The door was shut when he got there and as he put his hand on the door he heard a noise from inside that made him pause. Sam’s breathless whine. He heard the rumble of Benny’s deep, cajun accented voice but he couldn’t hear the words. His cock twitched dribbling out a spurt of precome at what he would find when he opened the door. 

Soft and quiet as his arousal allowed, he pushed the door open and peered around the corner to see what was on the bed. 

Benny was flat on his back, his thick fingers tight on Sammy’s perfect ass cheeks as his thick cock fucked in and out of Sam’s hole. Sam whined again, his mouth clenched tight around a small toy as Benny crooned up at him. “Aw chere, what a sweet little bottom you are. You gonna come on just my cock?”

Dean’s hand flew from the doorhandle to the head of his cock, gathering up the precome there and twisting it around the head, fingers playing with the slit as he watched Benny fuck up into his brother. His mouth watered as he watched; of the three of them he was most likely to want something in his mouth at all times.

“Wanna get your brother in here to play with us? Show him how good we are getting along now?” Benny asked and Dean would wait no longer. He shoved the door open all the way and shouted “player three has entered the game” as he marched over to the bed. Sam laughed so hard that he nearly fell off Benny’s cock and he dropped the toy from where it was clenched between his teeth.

“Well it’s about time. We were thinking that you were gonna finish yourself off in the shower and leave us bereft.” Benny smiled, arching his neck up for a kiss. Dean obliged, slipping his tongue into that dirty mouth before curling his hand around the back of Sam’s neck and pulling his face into theirs and making it into a sloppy, three-way licking.

“Honestly, sometimes with three of us it’s so confusing but I like the mess.” Dean smiled before curling around Sam’s back on the bed and kissing his way down Sam’s spine so that he could lick and suck at the place where his boys were joined. Sam shivered and arched his back so Dean could have better access to lick and suck at Sam’s stretched rim.

“For as much time as you spend alone in that shower sugar, we could never guess.” Benny grunted as he rocked his hips to get his cock moving in and out again. Dean flattened his tongue and let Benny’s cock drag against it so that he was getting the best of Sam’s ass and Benny’s cock all at once.

Benny’s thick fingers tightened against Sam’s cheeks and Dean moved quickly, pulling Benny’s cock out of Sam’s hole so that he could catch the thick, salty come on his tonuge. It splattered across his cheek and he grunted before he could wrap his lips around the throbbing tip. “So good.” He mumbled, rolling it around his mouth and savoring before swallowing it down.

“Not polite to speak with your mouth full.” Sam whined, swinging himself around and sucking the lingering traces of Benny’s come from his brother’s tongue. Dean swept his hand down Sam’s sweaty back and hooked two fingers inside his wide open hole.

“Want me here baby boy? Or you wanna ride Benny’s face and I can suck at your nipples? Hmmm?” Dean grunted when Sam moved to quickly mount Benny’s face. Dean laughed into Sam’s skin as he kissed his way down his baby’s neck and to his chest, pretty pink nipples already peaked with arousal. He jumped when he felt a hand at his own hole and arched his back to catch Benny’s saucy wink before Sam’s ass was covering Benny’s face.

Dean rode Benny’s fingers while Sam rode Benny’s face and both of them were coming all over each other and themselves too soon. Dean slithered down to lick it all up; of the three of them he was the comeslut, the one that wanted it in his mouth all the time.

After a few minutes of wiggling, the three of them settled with Dean in the middle and each of them satisfied and happy. Suddenly, Sam’s side of the bed began to jiggle and Dean’s eyes popped open as he rolled over to look at his brother.

“Player three has entered the game? No more playstation for you Dean.”


End file.
